


The Heirs

by Allyoony



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyoony/pseuds/Allyoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato. The world's richest heiress/omega. Ready to face everything head on. But can she face the world full of love, problems, hatred and the famous Alpha Korra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes. I'm back. Back from revising Mated to the Cold Alpha into The Heirs.  
> Each chapter, now, are longer. So, I'm planning to post the new MTTCA into a new work.

Asami stared lifelessly at the papers. Scattered around her desk. This is a disaster. She thought. _Papers. Blueprints. Files. Geez, when will I get my vacation?_ She sighed and looked at the clock. 1:45 pm. _Great._ The heiress groaned and slouched her head in her desk.  _I'm pretty banged up._

 

Being the heiress of the world's biggest industrial corporation is a lot of work after all. _And I hate it a lot._ She sighed again. Little did she know, her assistant entered her office.

 

"Miss Sato?" The omega looked up to see Akio, bowing infront of her.

 

"What is it, Akio?"

 

"Mr. Sato wants to see you immediately." He said lifelessly.

 

The heiress tensed up and furrowed her brows. _What does he wants?_

 

"Where is he?"

 

"In his office." Asami nodded.

 

"Thank you Akio. Tell him I'll be there." She received a curt nod before signing him to leave. _Why would Dad request my prescence privately?_ She thought. _Oh well, I need to be there right now._

 

The omega stood and left her office. Curious to whatever her dad wants. _Maybe he wants to talk about the new production of the Satomobile?_

 

Talking in her subconscious, she didn't notice that she is right in front of her father's office, not until an employee bumped into her.

 

"My goodness! I'm so sorry, Miss Sato! I didn't even notice you." Asami smiled lightly.

 

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention of where am I going."

 

The employee's eyes widen, "Your father requested your prescence as what I have heard from Akio."

 

"Yeah! I was about to go to his office." She said lightly.

 

"But uhh.. Miss Sato... You are now in front of his office." The employee pointed at Hiroshi's door.

 

Asami's eyes widen, "Oh." She stared as the employee opened the door for her.

 

"There you go, Miss Sato." She replied with a nod and motioned to close the door before turning around to see her father.

 

"Dad?"

 

"Ow!"

 

"Dad?!" Asami ran to his desk to find him carressing his head while sitting on the floor.

 

"Dad, for spirit's sake, what are you doing?" Hiroshi looked up to see his daughter, helding up her hand for him.

 

"Sorry. I was.. Getting my pen. It's under the table." He said sheepishly before taking Asami's hand.

 

"Really Dad?" The omega snorted before rolling her eyes.

 

"Yeah..." He said before fixing his suit.

 

"So, what are you doing here?"

 

"Akio told me that you wanted me here. So, what is it?" Asami said as she took a seat in her father's chair.

 

"Ahh! Yes. About that." He coughed.

 

"I want you to know something."

 

Asami stared suspiciously, "What is it?"

 

"I found a suitable mate for you!" He said cheerfully.

 

"WHAT?!" She snapped causing her father to back away.

 

"Y-yes. A-a suitable mate for y-you.. Uh.. Surprise?" He said sheepishly.

 

"Dad, I don't have time for that."

 

"But you are turning 25!"

 

"I know! But finding me a mate?! Are you out of your mind?!"

 

"I just want you to settle down!"

 

"No! After I take over Future Industries only!"

 

"But thats after.." He counted with his fingers and thought deeply. "After 6 years!"

 

"I dont care!"

 

"Asami, you need to find a mate." He said seriously. Asami glared at her dad before standing up.

 

"No. I won't. Who ever that mate you chose for me. Still, I won't." She said and was ready to storm off from her father's office when she heard what he said causing her to face him, "What did you just said?"

 

"I said, even if your mom chose her?"

 

"Her?" She said curiously.

 

"Her. An alpha." He said before sighing.

 

"Go to your office. Find a sealed letter. The whole explanation is there." He closed his eyes. All he can hear is a door slammed.

 

"Why did I even forgot about that letter?"

* * *

  _Papers here. Papers there. And everywhere._  Asami made a mental note to let her assistant to arrange all of this.

 

"Where is it?!" She said angrily as she dig into her stuffs.

 

"Ugh! What's with that letter anyway!" She said as she slammed her hands on the cabinet when one letter suddenly pops out of the book. _It's a sealed one._ She though as she examined it. _I think this is the one._

 

The heiress cleaned her desk as she opens the letter.

 

"Mom's handwriting.." She mumbled.

 

She opened the whole letter revealing some pictures of an unknown kid, a family.. _Wait. This family.. The Cailes._

 

Asami examined the pictures before turning to the letter.

 

_Dear Asami,_

_I know this letter will be long forgotten by your father. So I made 4 duplicates of these. But that's not important._

_What's inside in this letter reveals the agreement between the Cailes and Satos. We proposed an arrangement between the two families. A marriage proposal._

_As Korra, the only child of the Cailes, was born few months after you are born, I proposed to Senna and Tonraq that you and their child will be mated and wedded. They agreed to secure the Future Industries and High Seas Corporation._

_Sweetheart, I know you don't want this. But give it a try. I know, you'll thank me soon. Marry Korra._

_Love, Yasuko Sato_

Asami stared at the letter. Processing the new information she have read. _No. I must be hallucinating. I'll read it again._

 

The omega read the letter again and again.  _So, it's true.._

 

She stared at the picture of 'Korra', grinning. _She is cute. In this picture, she must be at least 4 or 5 in here._

 

She frowned. She was curious to who is this Korra. But she knew who could she ask.

 

"Opal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal's house and... Commotion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters I have posted right now is not yet beta'd or.. Whatever? But enjoy!

Opal stared coldly at the group of men playing around her living room.   _For Raava's sake, they aren't kids anymore._ She rolled her eyes before turning to Wu.

 

"Aren't you gonna stop your boyfriend from trashing my boyfriend?" She said lethally.

 

Wu laughed at Opal's reaction before turning to the boys, "Don't worry, Ope. Just let them. Besides, they haven't seen each other for a long time."

 

Opal rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you are paying the damages they'll make."

 

"Of course. Of course." Wu laughed before grabbing the omega's hands towards the boys.

 

Zuko turned to them, "Opal, I didn't know Bo's good at wrestling!"

 

The Beifong heiress sighed before glaring at her boyfriend's back, " I never knew it all along."

 

Bolin heard a hint of anger in Opal's voice before motioning to Mako to stop. The Cronus brothers looked sheepishly at the two omegas glaring at them. 

 

"You do know that I hate paying your damages, don't you?" Wu said. Mako laughed before kissing the omega's cheek.

 

"Well, Sorry to bother. But, it's my nature." He said while grinning. "Besides, you love me." Wu rolled his eyes. 

 

"You're lucky." He mumbled. 

 

Opal smirked at the couple before turning to her boyfriend. "Next time I'll see you grappling and wrestling others. I'll kill you." She said with a hint of anger that made Bolin sink in his place. 

 

Bataar, Zuko and Sokka laughed at the Cronus' acts and whistled.

 

"Look who's whipped!" Zuko laughed at Sokka's statement but closed his mouth as he felt the couples' glare.

 

"Geez. Let it go." Sokka said while smirking. "Besides, it's true."

 

Mako and Bolin shared a glance before attacking Zuko and Sokka. 

 

Wu and Opal sighed, "Alphas." They shook their heads and turned away to stay away from trouble.

 

"So, Wu, how's your Earth Kingdom duties so far?" Opal asked. 

 

"Oh? It went fine."

 

"Went?"

 

"Yeah." Wu said while sighing. "Mako nearly damaged my Aunt's worldly possessions."

 

"The hell? Why?!"

 

"I don't want to talk about it." Wu looked away as they saw Katara and Suki eating the kitchen.

 

"Hi Wu! Hi Ope!" Suki greeted then with a hug. "I missed you so much, Wu! We haven't seen each other for a while."

 

Wu sighed, "Yeah. For a while."

 

Katara raised her brow, "Is there a problem, Wu?"

 

The prince turned away, "No. Nothing. Just.." He sighed and sat in the counter.

 

"Is this about Mako again?" Katara said with a hint of expectancy. 

 

"I guess the elder Cronus nearly damage some of your aunt's "so called possessions"." Suki said and rolled her eyes.

 

Wu groaned. "Maybe..."

 

"Wu, aren't you tired?" The question caused the omega prince to look at the other omegas.

 

"What do you mean?" He said with a hint of hurt.

 

Katara looked at Suki before turning to Wu, "It's just... You get to fix his mess after he made it."

 

"Plus the fact that you need to be a model for your Kingdom. And so is Mako, as the future mate and King." Suki added.

 

"And don't forget him to be the heir of Cronus Group of Corporations." Opal snorted at Katara's statement.

 

"More like what the hell! It's an outrage! The boys never even cared about it."

 

Suki chuckled, "The boys cared. Of course! They are heirs of the company."

 

Opal rolled her eyes.

 

Katara looked at the Beifong heiress, "I'm surpised you aren't taking your mate's side."

 

"Boyfriend, to be exact." Opal said as she slapped Katara's arm. "Don't be exaggerated. Besides, we are talking about business and heritage. I don't want Bolin to be a disgrace his family! And so is Wu to Mako!"

 

"You surely took care of him huh." Suki snorted.

 

"Sometimes."

 

Wu sighed, "You three are no help. Besides, I'm fond of Mako's mess."

 

"Wu, you'll either go bankrupt! Or lose your future crown! We know your aunt as much as you do." Katara said

 

"I know. But..."

 

"OPAL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

 

The four flinched at the sound of the voice or shout, per say. 

 

"Who's that?" Wu asked as she hid behind Katara's back, who is shoving him away. 

 

"Either Asami or Kuvira. Let's check it out." Opal said as she motion the three to come with her. 

 

The four stopped in their tracks when they are met by a firing green eyes.

 

"GET YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND OFF MY KEYS!" 

 

"A-asami. C-calm down." Opal said to her as she stepped closer.

 

"Calm down?! I'M COMPLETELY CALM!"

 

"No, you aren't. What happened?" 

 

"I was about to talk to you about something when your fucking fuck of a boyfriend squished me while doing some fucking thing with his fucking future king of a brother! When my keys are stuck in his fucking back and they won't fucking stop!" Asami said while gritting her teeth.

 

"Uhm..."

 

"DON'T THEY KNOW HOW FUCKING TIRED I WAS?! LIKE WHAT THE HELL!"

 

"Asa--"

 

"I WANT TO FUCKING RELAX FOR A FEW FUCKING DAYS!"

 

"Asami--"

 

"I'M TIRED. I WANT TO BOND WITH YOU GUYS AND THEN WORKS CAME! I NEVER--" The heiress stopped when someone held her arms.

 

"Shut the fuck up. I know you are tired but please get to the point! What is it?!" Opal said lethally causing the Sato to zip her mouth.

 

Katara chuckled before putting a hand on Asami's shoulder, "What is it, Sato? You are pissing the Beifong heiress off." She said playfully. 

 

Asami sighed before removing Opal's hands off her arms. "I want to ask you about this certain Korra."

 

The four tensed up and looked at Asami, glaring.

 

"What?"

 

Katara pointed at her accusingly, "You are not our Asami."

 

"Huh?"

 

Opal glared at her, "Who are you?! From what world are you?! Where's Asami?!"

 

"What the hell! It's me."

 

"How come you didn't know the world's eligible bachelor and the most powerful alpha?!"

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

Opal turned to Suki and Wu, "Call Ty Lee and the others! Now!"

 

The two nodded before running away.

 

"We are talking about Korra Leonel Caile, Asami! Why the Raava you didn't know her?!"

 

"Uh. Because I didn't know her?" Asami said while smiling innocently.

 

Opal and Katara towered her with fierce glares, causing the engineer to look down.

 

"I can't believe you, Asami! You are the world's richest omega yet you don't know the world's eligible alpha!"

 

Asami was about to answer when sounds of running people are heard. The three turned to see their friends panting.

 

"So, what's the commotion?"

* * *

"You do know that pacing back and forth is a waste of time, Korra."

 

"I know, Jinora! But I can't get myself to calm when Dad will not tell me about this babbling nonsense that I can see is a hindrance to my--"

 

"Don't go all wise and all, Korra. I will punch you."

 

The alpha turned to Jinora and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

 

Jinora rolled her eyes. "What's wrong anyway?"

 

Korra sighed, "Dad told me that he will have a word with me later. But I can't calm myself--"

 

"Ahh. I get it." Jinora smirked. "You made a mistake, didn't you?"

 

"No! We have been with each other's side for many weeks! You should have known better!"

 

The beta giggled, "I was just teasing you, Korra. Besides, I think it's business that your Father wants to talk about."

 

"But--"

 

"You should have known better too! You are gonna inherit the world's richest, biggest and most influencial company. You need to--"

 

Korra cutted her off, "I know, Jin. It's just I'm nervous."

 

"Don't be. Just calm the heck down and sit."

 

"Okay." Korra took a deep breath and sat beside the beta. She was about to say something when the door opened.

 

"Korra, we need to talk privately."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez. Some characters are way OOC. Right? Anyway, kudos. Comment. Suggest. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and the happy weird friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A newly beta'd chapter!

“Korra, we need to talk privately.”

 

“Dad?” The alpha said as she stood and walked towards her father. “W-what’s wrong? I thought…”

 

Tonraq interrupted with a chuckle, “Calm down, sweetheart, no need to be nervous. I just want to talk to you about something.”

 

Korra widened her eyes and blinked a few times causing her father to smirk. “Okay?” The alpha turned to Jinora, ”Jin, can you wait for me outside?”

 

“Of course,” The beta bowed before exiting the room. Korra watched her leave and looked at Tonraq, “Let’s have a seat, Dad.”

 

“No, it’s fine. It’s just a couple of minutes.” The elder Caile said.

 

“Ok... what is it?”

 

“You knew Hiroshi Sato?” Tonraq asked as he sat in the couch lightly.

 

“Of course, he’s the CEO of Future Industries. He’s also well known as  “The Equalist” because he’s credited for bringing balance between technology and tradition!” Korra said in a matter of fact tone causing her father to smile.

 

“So, by any chance, do you know Asami?”

 

“Yeah! She’s the world’s richest omega/heiress and daughter of Hiroshi Sato and a Mechanical Engineering prodigy.”

 

“So you do know her.” Tonraq said as he stood and turned away from his daughter.

 

“Wait, why did you want to talk about her?”

 

“No reason...”

 

Korra rolled her eyes, ”Really dad?”

 

“Just prepare yourself for a meeting tomorrow with the Satos and be well dressed, Korra.” He said seriously and left the office. Korra sighed and sat in the couch.

 

“Why would he ask me about Asami Sato?” She groaned and rubbed her forehead.

 

“Hey Korra! Can I come in now? I’m tired of standing.” Jinora shouted.

 

“Yeah. Come in.” She said exhaustedly.

 

The beta came in and saw the exhausted form of Korra. “Ohhh. Did something happened? You look… frustrated?”

 

“Jin, do you,” Korra looked up, “by any chance or whatever, know this Asami Sato?”

 

Jinora quirked her eyebrow and crossed her arm, “Why are you asking about Asami?”

 

“So you do know Asami.” Korra said in almost the same tone as her father.

 

Jinora smirked, “Technically, yeah. She is Opal’s best friend, heiress of Future Industries and-“

 

“I know that, Jinora. But what I want to know is, who is she?"

 

“I told you she is the heiress—“ Jinora said lifelessly.

 

Korra groaned, “I can’t explain this. Can you take me to Opal?”

 

“What?” Jinora perked up at Korra’s reply.

 

“Opal right? Sister of Wei and Wing Beifong? The Beifong’s only girl? The future Matriarch of Zaofu?”

 

“Yeah.. How do you know?"

 

“Wei and Wing are longtime friends.” Korra said while grinning lopsidedly.

 

Jinora rolled her eyes and sighed, “Fine. Let’s go.”

* * *

Asami stared at her friends surrounding her, or to be exact, glaring.

 

“Why are all of you glaring at me?” She said curiously.

 

“You don’t know Korra?”

 

Asami rolled her eyes, “That’s why I came here to ask Opal!”

 

“Why..” Katara interrupted Suki.

 

“Asami, seriously, you are the only person we knew that doesn’t know anything about Korra.”

 

The omega thought deeply, “Well, I know she’s a Caile, but other than that… nothing.”

 

Opal raised her eyebrow, “Really?” She snorted.

 

“Okay ‘Sami,” Wu said, “Korra is not just some ordinary person. She is the most eligible bachelor in Republic City and the richest alpha in the WORLD.”

 

“She is also the current CEO of High Seas Corporation and soon to be CEO of Caile Empire Group.” Opal added.

 

“Rich, right? Anyway, she graduated Magna Cum Laude at this elite university in RC and is the trusted advisor and friend of Princess Isabella of Enchancia.” Suki said while crossing her arms with a knowledgeable smirk on her face.

 

Wu chuckled, “I’ll tell the rest.” He turned to Asami, “She is widely known as the world’s youngest business owner and is the elite successor of Tonraq. She is an alpha- Handsome as well” the latter statement made Mako scowl “-anyway, she can speak like 10 different languages. Enchancian, English, German, Korean, Chinese, Japanese, Dutch, French, Spanish and Italian. Oh yeah, I memorized it.” Wu chuckled.

 

Asami stared with wide eyes, “I am going to be married with such talented alpha?!”

 

That statement or question made everyone gasped and—

 

“WHAT?!”

 

And the doorbell rang.

 

"Get the gate, Wu." Opal said.

 

Wu grinned, "I'm on it!" He marched to the gate and opened, "Who are-- you..."

 

"Wu? Who is it?"

* * *

“Are you sure about this, Jinora?” Korra said as the car drove past the streets.

 

“Yeah, I am. Why?"

 

“I’m just nervous.. This is my first time seeing these people.. Well, except you, Wei, Wing—“ 

 

“Stop rambling, Korra.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Just act normal. Cold or whatever.”

 

Korra pouted, “We’re not in a meeting, Jin.”

 

“Just act normal. Besides, if Asami’s there, you’ll wanna make a great first impression.”

 

The alpha crossed her arms and huffed.  _This isn’t gonna end well._

 

“We are here.” Korra tensed up and quickly got out the car,  not wanting to miss the chance to look at the house.  _This is Wei and Wing’s house._

 

“Opal lives here.” Jinora said seriously. “I can read your expression.” She said directly as she noticed Korra’s questioning stare. The beta walked to the gate and pressed the doorbell.

 

“Who are—you…”

 

“Wu! It’s good to see you!” Jinora said cheerfully.

 

“Wu? Who is it?” A voice said, coming inside the house. “Let them in!”

 

Wu remained dumbstruck and stared at Korra, causing the alpha to raise her eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Y-You’re… Korra Caile, right?” Wu said slowly.

 

“Uhh,” The alpha shifted uncomfortably in her place, “Yeah.”

 

Jinora smirked, “Where’s Opal, Wu?” She said as she grabbed Korra’s hand and pushed Wu out of the way.

 

“Inside..” The omega prince said as he closed the gates and followed the two when—

 

“KORRA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: Kudos, suggest, and comment. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two worlds collide.. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give credits to my awesome beta! (I forgot your name here in AO3... Sorry.. But.) Thanks! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

"KORRA!"

 

The alpha shifted uncomfortably when she heard her name. Korra looked at Jinora, who smirked at her.

 

"They’re your biggest fans" She said to the alpha and winked before grabbing her hand, "Now come on!"

 

Korra nearly stumbled to the ground when Jinora grabbed her. _How nice of her_. She huffed mentally.

 

"Korra!" Jinora shouted causing the CEO to shriek, in an elegant manner.  _If there is was an elegant way to shriek._

 

Korra blinked a few times, "Wae solli ibnikka?!" (Why are you shouting?!)

 

"Because you aren't listening!" Jinora gritted her teeth, causing the alpha to slump her shoulders before turning back to Jinora's friends.

 

"Bonjour, je suis Korra Caile . Ravi de vous rencontrer." She said as she bowed. (Hello, I'm Korra Caile. Nice to meet you.) She recomposed her posture and scanned the room when her gaze linger to raven-haired girl.

 

Korra stared at the girl's green eyes, Her eyes are so...

 

"Uhh, Korra?" Jinora said hesitantly and poked her side.

 

"What?" She said, her gaze still aimed at the raven haired girl.

 

"Stop staring," Jinora whispered, "I want you to meet my friends." She said as she put her arm into the alpha's shoulders and turned her around to the others.

 

"Keon?" Zuko said questioningly.

 

Korra grinned, "Zuko!" She said before smirking. "Or should I say, Firelord Zuko?" She teased causing Zuko to laugh and returned her bow.

 

Jinora stared at the two's interactions before turning to the Cronus brothers.

 

"Oh? Mako! Bolin! I haven't seen you guys in a long time!" Korra said.

 

Bolin crashed into Korra and gave her a bone crushing bear hug. "Keon! It's so good to see you." He said as he put her down.

 

"It's so good to see you, Keon." Sokka said as he gave Korra a half hug.

 

"Yeah. I never expected for you to remember us." Bataar teased.

 

"Keon, we never thought you'll visit us."

 

"US?! US?!" The omegas shouted causing the alphas to back away.

 

"You knew Korra all along?! How come you never told me!" Suki said to Sokka.

 

"I'm sorry! I thought--" He defended but was quickly interrupted by other omegas.

 

"You could have told us!" Opal snapped at them.

 

"Sorry! I thought you meant other Korra. Besides, we called her "Keon"." Bolin said. Opal glared at him causing Bolin to zip his mouth.

 

Korra chuckled at the scene, "Girls, don't worry. It was my fault, I never actually told them my real name." She chuckled before looking at Opal.

 

"Opal, do you know a girl named Asami?"

* * *

Asami tensed up as she heard Korra say her name. Opal looked at Asami before smirking.

 

"Of course. I know her." The Beifong heiress stated with a sly grin and guided the other girl to Asami, "Korra, this is Asami Sato."

 

The heiress saw Korra's eyes widen before she smiled. _She is a very handsome alpha_.

 

Asami lingered her gaze at Korra's body. _She’s shorter than me, but she's pretty muscular... Her blue suit really matches and brings out her eyes._ The engineer's gaze darted to the CEO's face when she saw a smirk. _Aw great, she saw me checking her out._

 

The alpha walked closer to Asami and held her hand, "Nice to meet you, Miss Sato. I am Korra Caile." She said as she kissed her hand and regained her formal posture.

 

Asami stared back at her hand and to Korra, who is smiling at her. _That smile..._ The heiress’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt Opal poke her side causing her to gain consciousness.

 

"Uh.. I am Asami Sato. Pleased to meet you, Korra." She said quietly. Korra chuckled.

 

"Oh well, I guess---"

 

*ring ring ring*

 

Asami and Korra looked at their phones before answering it.

 

"Hello Dad./What is it?" They both said in unison. Their friends glanced at one another, watching the scene carefully.

 

"Meeting?/Yeah. You told me."

 

"Kwong's Cuisine?" They said in unison.

 

"What?" Again.

 

"Korra Caile?" Asami said to her dad and looked at Korra.

 

"Asami Sato?" The alpha said and looked at the omega before gaining some senses. "Okay. Tomorrow. Bye." She ended the call and turned to Jinora.

 

"Jin, we need to go." She said seriously before turning to her friends, "Sorry I have to leave so soon. I'll definitely visit again." She grinned before grabbing Jinora's hand.

 

"Bye!" Jinora said and dragged Korra with her.

 

 _Great. I never said goodbye to Asami._ "But she is beautiful though." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Asami blinked as the two guests disappeared from her sight.

 

"I guess that went well." Suki said, giggling.

 

"Yeah. I never thought Korra would actually come here." Opal and Ty Lee said, both chuckling.

 

"Keon sure is..." Bolin was about to say when--

 

"You could have told us!" Opal snapped.

 

"Sorry! I thought.."

 

Asami didn't care about the quarreling going on in front of her. Korra was the only thing on her mind.

 

"She’s extremely handsome..." She mumbled while smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For conflicts and anything, Zuko's homeland is still Fire Nation, but they can't bend (All the characters can't). Same with Opal, the Fire and Metal are their country's representation.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comment! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an Omegaverse. The plot belongs to me but the characters belongs to Bryke, creators of the Avatar series.


End file.
